Death of the flame
by simonanderson
Summary: Amarant makes a decision that shakes the rest of the fabled heroes party after the realization he had been dreading arrives. C/RIP


**Death of the flame**

Amarant was dead.

Everyone could tell from the sight of his hair fanning from where he fell. The last of his race following an Alexandrian slaughter. Before his body hit the ground with the sound of thick damp crunching he laughed at the dry irony. Zidane made him a criminal in Treno. He hated how the monk was second best to someone. Trying to learn how he failed only brought him more pain. As a leader he was near useless except for his sense of timing.

Vivi and Eiko were annoying for the same reason at different ends of the spectrum. Neither like him joining with one flat out afraid of the monk while the other was just annoyed at his quiet nature. Despite the similarities of life between the three they could not get along with him even getting to the point where he would be alone in battle. If they had given him a chance he may have found himself getting attached to the little ones.

Steiner, Garnet, and Beatrix all represented the force that destroyed his culture and his people. Trying to forgive any for their crimes would only be done by a coward. He didn't kill them despite having all the reason ins the world. A few times he brought them back from the brink of death having to swallow the fact of who they were. One of the three could match him at his best while the other two were pure novices to his skills.

Quina was a unique case feeling no ill will towards it. Both were in the same boat with the small black mage, but the fork wielding culinarian was gifted with a little more time. It could save the culture of its people while Amarant knew that he and Vivi were the last flickers of two dying races. Having them both be part of the now famous hero party would maybe allow them some respite by the cold eye of history.

He had no friends except for two special women neither of which he was allowed in this life. Lani was taken without his knowledge sentenced to death at the guillotine only a month before they had finished. The imperial order was brought by Steiner forgetting his partners role in the world. It made him happy that she was chasing a bounty when it all had gone down. Bounty hunting was himself was two of her few loves in her life. Steiner himself nearly died after word got back to him. Beatrix tried to not damage him when he finally snapped. Walking away from the party that assembled his blood was only visible through the light wounds taken from restraining him.

Trying to find his confidant in the party only to find her in the arms of Sir Fratley. Watching them from the open door he could feel all the dark emotions return. From their adventure she had been inching to the place in his heart left by Lani. Strong with her lance he would often spar with her before talking with her about whatever was on their mind. Watching her in the arms of the amnesiac twisted the knife further in to his own heart. Getting away from the scene before him he remembered how life was about uncertainty. It was one of the few absolutes in life.

Gathering some items from his pack he left his personal bag next to the dragon knights door in the palace. Burmecia does not need to suffer and with the remains of his taking from the adventure. A fair donation of gil could be ascertained with sell in everything off. Making sure he would not suffer the indignity of a quick heal or revive the reflect ring sat on a chain around his neck. Any spells would harmlessly bounce off of him. Unless someone sat with a phoenix down where he would land then his journey to otherealm would begin. Holding the thick leather bound book of his various writings he secured it before falling forward from the clock tower.

Everyone knew something was wrong seeing the long red locks from the palace. Making their way to the corpse the sight of the monk free falling out of view. The group had been roused quickly before being on their way only to find the cracked impact of his body in the small pool of his own blood shook everyone to the core. Eiko was the first to grab the book in the dead man's hand from behind a very blurry set of eyes.

Flipping to the last written page she began to read the words before completely breaking down.

"May Lani still love me as strongly as you all hate me. "

The flaming amarant was a burned on a pyre while the book was rested on top of him. It was a small modicum of peace to give their dead friend.


End file.
